


falling

by kenmasdsi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Kenma is a good friend, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Miya Osamu is a Good Brother, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Streamer!Kenma, but it's easier said than done, but like platonic kagehina, hinata is sad but kenma is a good friend, hinata just wants atsumu to be happy, miya osamu is a good friend, nvm not slight, platonic kenhina, slight kagehina angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmasdsi/pseuds/kenmasdsi
Summary: i'm in my bed, you're not here.a fic inspired by harry styles' falling.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	falling

**Author's Note:**

> yikes i suck at this hope its good lol

> "I'm in my bed, you're not here.
> 
> And there's no one to blame but the drink in my wandering hand."

Miya Atsumu sighed, profanities at the tip of his tongue as a sharp pain shot through his head. _Fuck._ He didn't know what led to the events of him drinking a shit load, but all he could do was thank whatever higher being there was that his livers were still intact. Groaning, he removed his head from the pillow, his room alarmingly bleak. The curtains were drawn shut, and if he hadn't noticed it before, the right side of the bed was _bare._ There wasn't the soft and buttery aroma of pancakes drifting through the air; he couldn't hear the obnoxious humming that had become endearing to him over the months. But there _was_ something, and that something was an empty bottle of liquor, and his phone lighting up periodically. Most of which from his twin brother, Osamu.

[03:02] tell me you didn't just throw away the best thing in your life.

[03:03] you fucking idiot. 

[03:03] god knows how ur gonna survive without shou-kun

[03:04] srsly atsumu, i knew u were dumb, but not dumb enough to throw away

[03:05] ur relationship for a hatefuck.

[03:05] a hatefuck, you piece of shit.

_Missed call_ **lesser half(24)**

[06:52] answer ur phone dumbass

[07:00] im coming over with some onigiri and a fucking punch in the gut

Atsumu sighed, staring at the messages that just seemed to go on. Whether the sigh was one of exasperation, or one of self-loathing, he didn't know. What he did know, however, was that his memories of the night before were coming back. And with those memories, came the quick conclusion that he should call Shouyou. He should call Shouyou and tell him it was a mistake, he didn't mean to fuck up their relationship, especially since it was going so well. He didn't mean to fuck up their relationship, and the friendship Shouyou cherished the most. He didn't mean to. 

_But now Shouyou was_ here _, in front of him, and you must think he's stupid to let this opportunity go._

_"Let go of me, Atsumu," Shouyou's voice, though tears were streaming down his face, was clear as ever, the paper thin patience veiling the pure venom dripping from his tongue. Atsumu had never seen his boyfriend in such a state of anguish, such a state of anger, that he complied, keeping his distance. Behind him, Kageyama was staring, his eyes hazed, almost clueless, and Hinata wanted to laugh at the_ nerve. This was supposed to be his best friend.

_"Shou-kun, please. Hear me out. It's-" He was cut off by Shouyou's fist—_ his whole fist— _making contact with his face. Atsumu hissed, because_ yes _, of course Hinata Shouyou knows how to punch somebody._

_"It's not what it looks like? Because it looks to me that you were just_ ramming _my best friend into the mattress._ My fucking best friend, Atsumu." _The words were thick was emotions, but then again, Shouyou had never been one to be unemotional. That was one of the things Atsumu admired to most from Shou, the way he wore his heart on his sleeve, eyes wide with whatever he was feeling, yet he was still an enigma to the MSBY Jackals. He held eye contact with Atsumu for twelve seconds—he had counted—before staring at his best friend. And that was where he was truly vulnerable. He shook his head, the words on his lips so soft that Kageyama and Atsumu had barely caught it._

_"Why?"_

_And with that final word, he walked out of his shared apartment, his eyes undoubtedly swollen._

It felt like hours. Waiting for Shouyou to come back, waiting to feel the comfort of his Shouyou, tucked away into his arms, whispering those three words like they were a mantra. 

Shouyou never came.

_Atsumu groaned, his eyes set to a hard glare as he looked at Kageyama Tobio, in all his drunken glory. His next words were quiet, but clear. "Get the fuck out." And Atsumu knew he had no right. He had no right acting like Tobio-kun had ruined his relationship, after all, it takes two to tango. And so Tobio-kun glared straight back, his mouth already open to strike back with a—probably terrible—retort, but it seems he thought better as he scrambled for his clothes._

> "Forget what I said,
> 
> It's not what I meant
> 
> And I can't take it back, I can't unpack the bag that you left.."

The moon was hauntingly beautiful, casting a shadow on Atsumu's face as he cursed, eyes angered. Why didn't he come back? Did he not care? That _bastard._ And so, under the influence of expensive liquor and heartbreak, he fumbled through his contacts, tears forming in his eyes, his fingers finding his lover's contact, hovering hesitantly over the call button. _Did he want to speak to me?_ Probably not. But Atsumu needed to fix this, not only for his sake, but for the sake of his team. They had the Olympics coming up, and if Shouyou was tense around _both_ of the starting setters, that would be a problem.

 _"Hello?" It was a familiar voice, one that was uninterested and cold; the voice of Kozume Kenma, Shouyou's other_ Best Friend Ever.

_Kozume Kenma had never liked Atsumu. He had always thought Shouyou could do better than the piss-haired boy. He thought he was too obnoxious, too cocky to be with Shouyou. Yes, Kenma was familiar with Shouyou's obsession with setters, and he was aware most of said setters were assholes, but he would've preferred anyone but Atsumu._

_Atsumu found himself stumbling over his words, barely clear with the alcohol on his tongue. "Tell yer_ _bitch we're over. I never want to see his fuckin' face again. You got that_ Kenma-chan?" _The honorific sounded bitter coming out of his mouth, and it had no right to, considering he was the one in the wrong here._

 _"Bold of you to even assume Shouyou wants to see you. What type of fucking nerve d'you have, huh, Miya? You_ break _him, and you have the_ audacity _to tell him you don't want to see him again? I always knew he was way too good for you." That was the last of the conversation, Kenma's last words an obvious warning, sharp as a knife. "Stay away from him. You've hurt him enough."_

_And it was over. All he heard was the dial tone. But oh, if it was Shouyou's, he guessed it was okay._

_His eyes found another contact, but he knew calling him was a double-edged sword. On one hand, Sakusa Kiyoomi gave brilliant advice, but it was often that brilliant advice came with snarky comment about other things, such as cleaning habits. It also didn't help that he was dating Ushijima, who seemed to adore Omi-kun's attitude, despite how gross._

_So of course, he called, because there's nothing Atsumu loved more than another reason to hate himself._

_"Miya, its two in the morning."_

_"I cheated on Shouyou."_

_"And why would you do that?"_

_"I...I don't know."_

_And so thus started a thirty minute conversation, Atsumu very near sobbing, and Omi-kun almost yelling._

> What am I now? What am I now?
> 
> What if I'm someone I don't want around?
> 
> I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling

Practice was tense the next day. Shouyou had a frown on his face, and he was missing all his tosses. Well, it wasn't a surprise, considering both setters had fucked the night before, and were both nursing intense hangovers. Atsumu had tried talking to him on numerous occasions, Tobio-kun staring longingly every time they took a break, but he just stared ahead, nodding dismissively at whatever Ushijima was ranting about.

He looked beautiful for someone that had been crying obsessively the night before; a headband pushing his copper locks out of his eyes. They were swollen, sure, but Hinata had just dismissed it for a good night's sleep. But Kageyama saw right through him; he was his best friend, after all. He saw how he dragged his feet every time it was time to spike a toss. He recognised the sad look in his eyes when he had caught Atsumu staring at him, almost as if he wanted nothing more than the run into his arms, for Atsumu to tell him it was just a stupid nightmare. But whatever else he was feeling, he didn't show it.

> "And I get the feeling that you'll never need me again.."

A month had passed when Shouyou had gained the courage to act civil around them, as if he hadn't seen his best friend and boyfriend fucking each other in the bed _he_ slept on. He had already taken all of his stuff out of his and Atsumu's apartment, and was notably much happier. It was at the end of one particularly hard practice he knew why.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, muttering a string of curses under his breath as he spotted a _very_ familiar face.

Oikawa Tooru was leaning against his car, mindlessly scrolling through his social media as he waited for his boyfriend. He was _overjoyed_ when he and Shouyou had rekindled their relationship, this time one beyond passionate fucks and heated dances. This time it was _real._ Shouyou was coming to play in Argentina in a few months, after his contract with the MSBY was over, meaning he would be able to see him way more, but for now he was waiting. It was off-season for him, and what better way to spend it other than to spend that time doing incredibly domestic things for his boyfriend; taking him to the 7/11 at three in the morning, burying his face into his sunkissed neck, taking in the minty scent of his shampoo, and telling him he was beautiful, every chance he got.

But the most important thing was that he made Shouyou _smile._ And it wasn't the same bright, radiant smile he gave everyone, but it was a small smile; sweet and fond and one that Tooru revelled in. He would give him that smile when Tooru made sure to tell him he loves him, made sure to tell him he would never leave him, and would never take advantage of him. He wasn't like Atsumu.

Atsumu stared in wonder, as he watched the smile on Shouyou's face turn into something _genuine_ , something so beautiful. It was true Shouyou's smile could supply enough energy to power a nation, he was _amazing._ But that smile wasn't for him. It was for a boy, maybe a year older than Atsumu, who was staring back at Shouyou, his smile fond and soft as he made his way towards him.

"Tooru-san! I didn't know you were picking me up." 

"Couldn't let you walk alone, could I?" If his looks hadn't pissed him off already, his voice sure did. It was confident and pompous and _obnoxious,_ exactly like Atsumu. But he recognised him. _Who was he?_ He was sure he had seen that face before, pretty and smooth like fine china.

Then they kissed. It wasn't like the kisses Shouyou gave Atsumu, where he would give and give and give. It was a soft kiss. Short. Sweet.

Oikawa Tooru was everything Miya Atsumu was, and was everything Miya Atsumu tried to be.

**Author's Note:**

> hii, i don't really know how to feel about this piece, i've never actually written angst before!!! tell me what you thought, pls leave kudos if you can. 
> 
> i love you!!


End file.
